Never Who You Want
by deathrosekitty
Summary: AU Machika and Freya are sisters all on their own, but when Rain and his best friend Yuca come into the picture things get a little complicated as the sisters are torn apart.
1. Chapter 1

I don' t own Immortal Rain.

AU This is an AU! Yay! I finnally started this story!

Pairings: onesided- freyayuca, rainfreya, yucamachika, machikarain

Returned love- I haven' t decided who should end up with who yet.

**Chapter 1: Leave!**

"Leave! " Shouted a woman at two young girls.

"But. . ." one girl whispered, she had long black hair.

"No buts! I' m sick of both of you! Get out of my house now you fithy _orphans_! " She hissed coldly at the two girls.

The other girl, gifted with short blond hair yelled back, "You jerk! You said we could stay with you as long as we want! Then we do one thing wrong and you kick us out like dirt!"

"You are dirt now get out!"

The black haired girl tugged at her sisters sleeve, "Come now. We aren' t wanted, Machika."

"But Freya. " Machika repeated a word that her elder sister uttered earlier.

"Come on! She doesn' t deserve us!" Freya concealed her hurt and led her sister away from the vile woman.

"And don' t come back!" She called after them and Machika turned around rebelliously and flipped her off.

"Little brats!" The two sisters heard the woman scream before slamming her door.

"Jerk." Machika repeated as Freya looked down on her.

"If you would have behaved we would of had a home still."

"Wait a minute! You said she didn' t deserve us!"

Freya turned away from her sister, "You need to learn how to behave in front of people we hardly know so they can accept us before they learn how we really are." Machika listened to her sisters advice and snorted at her, but neither said anything more.

Was it really all her fault? Machika kept that thought in her head as she watched her graceful sister. Everything they' ve been through... Everything they have ever done. Was Machika really the one to blame? The two sisters were always leaving. They left items, clothes, people. Just left them right where they were and left without a plan or any kind of love to hold them to places. But was it really _all_ Machika's fault?

XXXX

Two boys were laughing with each other. They were best friends and happy just to be away from the school they were learning at. One was taller than the other, had flowing long hair and was too kind for his own good. His name was Rain. The other was average height and had short dark hair and a dark soul alike. His name was Yuca.

Rain and Yuca walked along while Rain chatted about anything that came into his mind.

"Pretty girl. . ." Rain murmured out of nowhere. Yuca looked at him and asked who.

"That girl." Yuca turned to the two girls walking the opposite way of themselves.

"The one with short blond hair?"

"NO! The other one!" A little drool was coming down the side of Rains mouth. Yuca looked at the girl with longer, darker hair distastfully. He was glad he had different tastes in woman than his taller friend, but didn' t know why he was happy about that in the first place.

"Are you going to talk to her?" Yuca asked him. Rain shook his head in a 'no' and jumped behind the dark haired boy.

"I can' t."

Yuca smiled at him and let the girls pass. Both boys didn' t talk or introduce themselves, but both boys knew somehow that they would meet up with those girls again.

**Notes:**

**Uh. I have to stop here for now. Sorry. Hope you like this! I' ve been trying to write the first chapter to this for forever, but now I finished it...**


	2. A New Home

**Chapter 2: A New Home**

_"Hey! Come on Machika!! Hurry up!" _

_"Coming sister!"_

_Coming sister... Wait for me..._

Machika felt the old dream as if it were new.

_"Sister?" No one... No people here... Sissy?_

_"Hold on Machika. You can't come in YET. "_

_"But Freya..." _

_"No buts! I don't want you to see."_

_"See what?" _

_"A- nothing." _

_"Is it the pretty purplish blue and green marks on you?"_

_"Shut up. It hurts. It isn't pretty."_

_"Did daddy do that because of me."_

_"Ye- No! Now go away."_

_"But sister."_

_"I said go!"_

_A younger Machika ran from her sisters door. Hearing her older sister sob and whisper, "I will leave here!"_

X X X X

A yawn came from the short haired girl as she pulled herself awake. About to rub her eyes she noticed her sister wasn't there.

"Freya?"

Looking around the alley Machika pulled herself up.

"Sh." Freya came from behind her. Machika was so surprised she would have screamed if her elder sister had not put a hand over the younger girls mouth.

"Mmmph!"

"I said sh!" Freya repeated. Machika calmed herself.

After her older sister removed the hand the short haired girl persisted, "What's going on?"

Freya sighed at her younger sisters innocence. How could she be the one so messed up, and Machika here the one who gets away from all the harm. The dark haired beauty asked that same question to everyone she had ever been a victim to. All had seperate answers...

_"She's not nearly as pretty as you, love." Dad._

_"Geeze. Get over yourself, Freya dear, it's because she's not a slut like you." Mom._

_"Ha ha ha. I guess no one has a thing for innocence anymore. Or maybe it's your beauty...More likely though... because you're so fond of protecting your little sister. Even if you can't stand the brat. Since no one ever thought of hurting her but you, right?" He... he... _

Freya didn't want to think of the last person on the list. A tear squeezed out of her eye. She couldn't blame her sister. Machika wasn't the one. It was dad, who was messed up. Mom, who was jealous... And him... he...

The short haired girl wrapped her arms around her broken sister. Machika knew, even if she didn't know the exact thing, but she knew that her sister was being hurt by some people. That Freya didn't deserve it... But got it anyway.

The hug brought Freya out of her thoughts, returning her to herself. "We need to leave, Machika!"

"Okay!" The girl piped happily. Watching Freya move around the room they were in and peer out into the hall of the house.

"The people that abandoned this house for the night are back."

"Does that mean we're gonna get in trouble?"

"No. It means we either risk hiding here until they leave or go to sleep or sneak out of here right now."

"Okay." Machika predicted that her sister wanted to pounce out of the house now, rather then stay and take the "risk."

X X X

Rain burst into Yuca's house gladly. As the dark haired lad busied himself with starting a fire in the fireplace, his roomate settled on making dinner. "Geeze that was a long class."

"Having to go overnight did seem unnecessary." Yuca agreed.

"That was the worst part!"

The boy chuckled at his friend as he washed his hands in the sink. "Did you leave dishes out?"

Rain turned to Yuca, "No, why?"

"There are dishes here. They were recently used." The boys frowned at eachother.

Yuca finished up and walked to the stairs, leading upstairs, "If we have guests we should find them."

"Uh-ah okay... But what if they try to hurt us?" Rain clumsily followed Yuca.

"Then we'll hurt them back."

The kind boy twisted his hands nervously, "Yuca... We really don't have to do that, do we?"

"Yes." The dark one answered quickly.

One of the rooms upstairs was locked, which led Yuca to believe that that's where the 'guests' were hiding. Bursting open the door the two males gazed around to see a familar girl with long dark hair half in and half out of a window and another girl with short blond hair a few feet away from the girl.

"Stop." Yuca commanded. The girls froze their eyes snapping to the new people in the room.

Machika panicked, "We didn't mean anything bad, I swear! We have no where to go!"

"Machika! Shut it!" Freya hissed at her little sister. The girl scooted closer to her elder in fear.

Rain and Yuca recongnized the two from a couple of days earlier. Which didn't make Yuca any happier. Rain however was almost dancing at getting to be around the pretty dark haired female.

The long haired blond came forward, "It's okay! You really have no place to stay? You should stay here, right Yuca?"

"No." The dark haired boy also walked forward, grabbing Machika's arm. "Being homeless is no excuse to breaking and entering someone's house."

"We didn't mean to!" Machika repeated, "It was freezing out and we had no place to go. Did you expect us to die or to find a way to survive the night!?"

"Machika!" Freya hissed again.

"Get in here." Yuca called to the other girl.

"No! Let my sister go!"

Rain pushed Yuca away from the blond girl, "We should let them stay! They have no where to go, no where to live, and nothing to eat! They should have something that's theirs besides each other!"

The dark boy turned to his kindhearted friend, "No. We can't afford more people."

"We'll work!" Machika piped up!

Yuca supressed a huff and pulled the other girl from the window, "Very well." He turned and left the room.

"Yay!" Rain danced happily, "We're very glad to have you! I'm Rain and the depressing guy that just left is Yuca!"

Freya stretched a smile at him, "I'm Freya and this is my younger sister Machika."

"Nice to meet you."


End file.
